


Like a Lullaby

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I thought you were sleeping?” Spencer asked, laughing slightly at the sight of you wrapped from head-to-toe in the comforter from Spence’s bed.

“I was,” you replied, jumping in place at the crack of lightning outside. “But the thunder and lightning woke me up and now I’m all anxious.” Whenever there was a thunderstorm, you would get unbelievably anxious and shaky; it had been happening ever since you were a kid, and almost nothing helped. The lightning cracked again, lighting up the entire apartment, which subsequently made your heart jump in time with your body.

When you looked over at Spencer, he was staring back with a look of pity. “I’m so sorry,” he soothed, walking over to your shaking form and enveloping you in his arms. “You really are shaking badly,” he said surprised. You’d told him about your thing with thunderstorms, but given that you hadn’t been dating long, he’d never seen the effects of storms on you up close before. As you looked up into his eyes, the lightning cracked again, following up with a thundering boom that practically rattled the apartment along with you insides. “Wanna watch TV?” he asked, wanting to try and peel your eyes away from the windows.

Nodding your head, you walked over to the couch, still wrapped up in the comforter from Spence’s bed. “Sure,” you replied, trying to think of a movie or TV show that might get your mind off of the storm outside. “Can we watch Casablanca?” The classic romance might be one of the few things to distract you - but honestly, you were wondering if that would even work.

“I’m always up for Casablanca,” he said, as he reached into the oak cabinets and pulled out hot cocoa mix. “Want some? Extra marshmallows?”

“Y-yes, please,” you said as the lightning cracked, not once, but twice. “And extra marshmallows really is the only way to go.”

After preparing two cups of cocoa and grabbing some cookies, Oreos specifically, from that cabinet to go along with it, Spencer returned to the couch and you started the movie. For the first 20 minutes or so, you felt okay - the movie was distracting you enough for the time being. Occasionally, you would see a flash of light out of the corner of your eye, but for the most part you were too focused on the movie in order to pay attention; if the thunder had been following the cracks in the sky you probably would’ve been worse off.

“No. Dammit,” you said, as the rain picked up outside and the lightning and thunder returned full force. “I thought you went away.” Pulling the blanket up over your head and covering yourself completely, you crumbled into the couch, able to see the light streaming into the apartment even now.

“Wanna let me in there?” Spencer asked, smiling as he opened the part of the blanket that was crunched up by your face. Grinning back, you lifted up the one edge of the blanket that you had clutched in your right hand and allowed him to jump in behind you. Once he was situated, you returned the blanket to its burrito-state, enveloping the both of you in warm, fluffy goodness. “It’s really warm in here,” he mumbled against the skin at your back of your neck. “But not too warm. It’s perfect in here.”

“That could be partially because you are huddled up next to a half naked lady,” you replied, keeping your eyes closed and concentrating on Spencer’s warmth. When you’d gone to bed, you were wearing a pair of shorts and a bra; you had to be perfectly warm when you slept, which meant wearing very little, freezing the room out and then cuddling in a giant blanket. Spencer chuckled, tightening his grip on your waist.

“That could definitely be part of it,” he said, kissing your neck. “You seem a little less shaky than before.”

You still hadn’t peeked out from the blanket or even opened your eyes, but the thunder accompanying the lightning was the worst for you. If it was just the lightning, you tended to be okay as long as it wasn’t so bright that it flooded the apartment. The thunder by itself was pretty awful too, but you could usually drown it out with a loud, action movie or really boisterous music. “I’m not too bad right now,” you said, grabbing his hand and entwining your fingers together at your waist. “But the thunder seems to be getting closer and closer. I just want it to pass over, so I can be done with this.”

With his breath at your back, you curled into him. “What?” he chortled. “You mean you don’t love huddling under a blanket with your shirtless boyfriend?”

“Nooooo, not at all,” you laughed, “I’d just like to do the cuddling sans thunderstorm, that way I could concentrate on how comfortable I am and maybe even tease you until you wanna rip off your clothes.”

“How about we go inside, close the blinds and cuddle in bed until we fall asleep?” he asked, easing himself up from his place on the couch. “I’m getting tired anyway.” When the lamp light from the apartment streamed slightly through the comforter, you took a peek out the window, seeing a steady torrent of rain, but very little thunder and lightning.

The shaking had mostly subsided, but you still wanted to cuddle and it was getting late anyway, so you said yes, standing up from the couch simultaneously with the blanket wrapped around both your bodies. “Do we waddle inside?” he laughed, planting a kiss behind your ear. “Because I don’t really want to leave the warmth of this blanket to get inside.”

“Sounds good to me,” you replied with a sleepy smile. “Andddddd, go.” With very little grace, you both managed to get inside without breaking out of the warmth of the green comforter. “We must look like walking burritos,” you laughed. “Oh burritos.” You thought you heard your stomach growling.

“You need sleep,” he snorted, opening the bedroom door and walking you both towards the bed. After adjusting the temperature of the room just the way you liked it, Spencer climbed back into bed, pulling you close to his chest as you both began to fall asleep. Though the thunder and lightning still hadn’t subsided completely, - it could still faintly be heard in the distance - the rise and fall of Spencer’s chest and his steady breaths in your ear lulled you off to sleep like a lullaby.


End file.
